complicaciones de la vida
by FanydCullen
Summary: una nueva historia, despues de luna nueva! Bella y Edward enfrentan un nuevo desafio y el pobre de Jacob tiene que ver en esto! Amor, desamor y un nuevo personaje hara mas complicadas las vidas de nuestros amigos! Dejen reviews!
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis:

Sinopsis:

Que pasaría cuando cuatro seres diferentes se encuentren, y se arme algo muy parecido a la guerra?

Pero una guerra, cargada de amor y desamor, de algo imposible, algo que el mismo Edward, no pudiera soportar y mas al tratar de poner en peligro su vida y la de Bella y en esto tambien esta involucrado Jacob, por que todo lo que el creyó que podía sanar la herida que dejo Bella, fuera tal vez una mentira o un camino hacia llegar a su verdadero objetivo, esto es una decisión entre el bien y el mal y un nuevo personaje que hará que esto resulte mas difícil.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Era una normal mañana como siempre, por alguna rara razón no había soñado nada, para mí en realidad era muy tranquila la mañana, después del regreso de Edward, todo había mejorado, bueno solo una cosa no era normal, mi relación con Jacob, se que lo veía mucho menos que antes, ya casi no sabia de el, mi gran amigo, me pare y me vestí, mis jeans y mi playera de mangas algo largas, ya se que es verano, pero ese día en Forks no lo parecía, estaba algo nublado y hacia un poco de frió, baje para servirle el desayuno a Charlie y tambien el mió, fríe un poco de huevos y se los serví a Charlie, mientras me preparaba un poco de cereal

Charlie: Buenos días, Bella

Bella: buenos días, papá

Charlie: Bella, que vas hacer hoy?

Bella: me imagino que estar con Edward, por que?

Charlie: necesito que en la tarde me acompañes a la Push

Bella: y para que, papá?

Charlie: Billy, se enfermo y quiero ir a visitarlo y ver en que le podemos ayudar

Bella: es una orden, verdad?

Charlie: pues en realidad no lo veas así, solo acompáñame

Bella: esta bien, papá, de paso sirve que vea a Jacob

Charlie: muy bien, Bella, en la tarde te veo, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar- Charlie, levanto su plato y salio en cuanto oí a puerta cerrarse, supe que era momento de verlo a el, y así era después de unos pocos segundos el se encontraba en la sala sentado tan tranquilo como siempre

Bella: cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Edward: lo sufiente para saber que en la tarde vas a ver al licántropo

Bella: vamos, Edward, es mi amigo

Edward: y un licántropo, Bella, es peligroso que estés cerca de el

Bella: no, Edward, tengo tiempo que no lo veo

Edward: lo se, pero eres… sabes que mejor olvídalo

Bella: estas enojado?

Edward: no, solo no quiero seguir hablando del asunto- el se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente con sus labios gélidos comos siempre, se que es una gran diferencia estar con el que con Jacob, con Jacob siempre sentía ese calor, pero con Edward, era el frió ese frió que yo amaba y que quería que estuviera conmigo de por vida, toda esa mañana, Edward y yo estuvimos en el bosque cerca de la casa de Charlie, tal vez charlando un poco o solamente contemplándolo, hasta que oímos el coche de Charlie

Edward: será mejor que me vaya, Bella- la verdad no quería que se fuera, pero el no podía entrar a la Push y menos estando Jacob, que problema, mi mejor amigo y mi novio no podían estar juntos y yo los necesitaba por igual

Bella: esta bien, pero vendrás en la noche?- esperaba que su respuesta fuera que si

Edward: tal vez, Bella- el se alejo de ahí, me sentía realmente mal, no quería que el se fuera siempre era así, pero hoy vería a Jacob, tal vez no seria tan mal, aunque si el vendría en la noche me tendría que tomar un baño, Charlie me encontró en el patio

Charlie: me encontré con Edward

Bella: si, se acaba de ir

Charlie: lista?

Bella: si

Me fui con Charlie a la Push, el camino fue algo tranquilo, Charlie hablaba de lo mal que había estado Billy y que tal vez, a Jacob se le hubiera facilitado si nosotros hubiéramos ido desde un principio, pero el no lo propuso así, que el trayecto no hubo mas conversión, llegamos a casa de Billy, se veían las luces encendidas y se veían dos personas tras las cortinas, entonces en la puerta se abrió y ahí encontraba a Jacob, nos saludo con la mano, mientras nosotros bajábamos de la patrulla

Jacob: Charlie, a Billy le va a dar un gusto que hallas venido y Bella tenia tiempo que no venias

Bella: lo se, Jacob, pero tu sabes que estaba algo ocupada- su cara de felicidad, cambio drásticamente a uno de tristeza, pero ha decir verdad se compuso demasiado rápido

Jacob: bueno pasen que hace un poco de frió- los tres entramos a la casa de Billy, Billy estaba en su cuarto según nos había dicho Jacob y en la cocina, había una persona que no conocía, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, Jacob se acerco a mi y me dijo en el oído

Jacob: ella es Maddison, mi novia y una excelente curandera- novia, ella era su novia, no lo podía creer, bueno que esperaba, el tambien tenia que hacer su vida y el no iba a esperar a que Edward se fuera de nuevo o me aburriera de el, aunque díganme cuando me aburriré de Edward, yo creo que la respuesta es que nunca, nunca me aburriré de el, Jacob, se acerco a Maddison y le dijo algo en el oído cosa que hizo que ella se volteara, la verdad, es que era muy linda como una pequeña princesita sacada de un cuento de hadas y mas estando al lado de Jacob, se veía tan chiquita y tan indefensa, ella se acerco a mi y me saludo con la mano

Maddison: mucho gusto, Bella, soy Maddison, Jacob me hablo mucho de ti

Bella: mucho gusto, Maddison- Jacob le paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Maddison cosa que hizo que esta se pusiera algo nerviosa

Maddison: Jacob, basta, tengo que llevarle este té a Billy- el la soltó y ella fue a la cocina a retirar la tetera que ya estaba hirviendo y sirvió un poco de té en una taza y se dirigió al cuarto de Billy, donde tambien se encontraba Charlie

Jacob: que opinas?

Bella: es linda, pero no es muy joven para ser curandera?

Jacob: si, pero tiene cierta magia en su interior- me guiño el ojo, con el cual supuse que el le guardaba algún secreto a Maddison por lo cual no podía hablar, nos la pasamos toda la tarde hablando, de lo bien que le iba con Maddison que era una chica genial y que ahora se quedaba casi todo el tiempo en su casa, cuidando se Billy, mientras el tenia que hacer sus cosas y siempre que regresaba a casa, ella estaba lista con una taza de té que siempre lo reanimaba.

Bella: y su familia?

Jacob: ella es huérfana, bueno se podría decir, a ella la encontraron en el bosque cuando tenia 13 años, no se acuerda de nada y una familia se dedico a cuidarla hasta ahora, ella ahora cuida de todos y nos cura, digamos que es nuestro médico particular

Bella: oh, es algo raro que no mas la hallan encontrado en el bosque, no crees?

Jacob: ya lo se, pero ella no se acuerda de nada mas que se llama Maddison, además ella es muy linda persona cuando la conoces

Bella: y ella sabe?

Jacob: sabe un poco más que nosotros y nos ayuda muchísimo

Bella: entonces en realidad, ella si tiene algo mágico en su interior?

Jacob: mas que lo que tu te puedes imaginar, Bella- en eso salio Charlie y tras de el iba Maddison con una charola con la taza de té

Charlie: muy buena elección, Jacob, tu novia es un encanto

Maddison: muchas gracias- dijo algo ruborizada

Jacob: siempre se lo dijo

Charlie: es algo tarde y Bella y yo tenemos que descansar

Bella: si, hasta luego Jacob y un gusto en conocerte, Maddison

Maddison: el gusto fue mió

Jacob, nos acompaño hasta la salida, nos despidió y nosotros subimos al coche de Charlie, el me comento que Billy se sentía mucho mejor y mas a los cuidados de Maddison y que Jacob tambien estaba mucho mejor estando con Maddison, como si Maddison en verdad estuviera haciendo un hechizo para que todos estuvieran felices y mucho mejor cerca de ella, pero obviamente eso es imposible, o si?


End file.
